The Spar
by MilkSapphire
Summary: ONE-SHOT of Diana and Kal-El. A take on a friendship and possible relationship : First one-shot! Hellacre13 told me to give it a shot, so I did.


_**So I'm not really used to writing such small stuff, but I decided to give this a shot. WOO, One-Shot. First one!**_

"Go on, give me your best shot," she persisted and her lips curled at the corners.

"If you really want it that way," he smiled and threw a strong punch at her. She blocked her face with her Gauntlets of Atlas. He pushed harder and she was doing a backbend as he was putting his weight, full force on her body.

"Give up yet, Princess?" he smirked evilly.

"Never!" a roll on the ground made the Man of Steel fumbled on the metal. He rubbed his chin and she stood, smiling.

"Give up, yet?" her brow rose in an arc.

"I'll never surrender."

They ran towards each other and clamped their hands together and both arms were shaking from their body weight going at each other. Her brow started to sweat and he narrowed his eyes with a smile.

She used the power of her legs and flew him into the wall, creating a loud smash and shook the wall.

Batman and Zee were staying in the next room and stopped to hear the loud crash from next door.

"What was that?" Zatanna stood up in alarm, ready to fight. Bruce drank his coffee and gestured her to sit back down, grabbing her arm.

"It's nothing," he sipped his coffee.

"Than what was it?" her sarcastic tone didn't amuse him.

"They're sp-"

"Sparring again! I'll never get to have a nap!" Wally came in the room, rubbing the back of his head.

Zee now knew who was in there. She nodded and smiled and couldn't help but notice that Wally wasn't in his normal uniform attire. "Nice hair," she joked.

He flushed in color and ran his fingers through his short hair. Another crash was heard and then another, and another.

"Someone's having a little too much fun," Wally grabbed a donut and sat with Bruce and Zee.

Suddenly Diana flew out from the training room and she smashed against a hard, metal wall. She slid down the wall and got up quickly to fly back into the room.

"Either the Princess pissed off Blue or they're in a really good mood." Wally noted.

"Nobody is angry here and would it kill you to use a napkin?" Bruce drank more from his cup. Wally belched and Zee rolled her eyes.

"Yield, Diana!" Superman held her arm as he sat on her body. Her face was pushing against the cold ground.

She huffed and puffed and finally surrendered and he let go of her arms. Diana released a sneaky smile and flipped him over into a headlock.

"Now," she held him close to her and she whispered in his ear, "Surrender, or else."

He chuckled, "or what? You'll punch me?"

"I can do more than that," she made a hand gesture and grabbed his thigh and squeezed it with her bare hands. Her fingernails almost digging into his skin. His eyes widened immensely. He knew what that meant.

"Submit, _Superman_." She smiled and narrowed her eyebrows. He finally surrendered and she let go of him. He rubbed his neck and popped a few bones back into place. Diana threw a towel in his face and she hung one over her shoulder, walking out of the room.

Kal-El smiled as he saw her walk out of the room. Her legs were defined and her black hair covered her revealing backside of her uniform. Her star-spangled bottoms were almost classified as a thong and I'm sure she got many stares from the other Leaguers.

Diana entered her quarters and removed her tiara and her girdle that held her uniform together at the waist. Her metal red corset was pushing her breasts up and she took it off, feeling relieved to have her body free. On her floor she unzipped her red, knee high boots and headed for the shower room.

Superman went into the café to grab a glass of water. Wally came next to him as he was drinking two cans of soda at once.

"So Blue, sup? What did you and the Princess do in the training room?" he lifted his brows, up and down, repeatedly.

Kal's lips curled and his white teeth had shown. "We sparred, Wally." He took in a gulp of water.

"What kind of sparring?"

Zee came around and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Zee!"

"You are so perverted. It is no wonder a woman doesn't want to be with you."

She left the café and Bruce was still sitting at the table, observing from afar at the two heroes.

"She wants me," he smirked and Kal rolled his eyes. He burped, "so where's the Princess now?"

"How am I to know? I am not her body guard." He started to head out.

"Minus well be, Blue. You're always with her."

Superman stopped for a moment and gently turned his eyes behind his shoulder and ignored what he said. He kept walking down the hall, back to his quarters. Was he really with Diana as much as Wally said so? Did others notice that they were together so much? Sure they've been sparring and hanging out in the café late in the evening after missions.

He turned the shower on and took his uniform off to be washed.

He felt a connection with Diana and he had hoped she felt the same about him. She had a sweet smile, a nice personality and an amazing Amazon body for sure!

He stepped in the warm shower.

Kal scrubbed his body and found the nail-bed indentions in his thigh from her squeezing his leg so hard. She always threatened him but never meant it. He smiled and sighed as he thought what she was doing. 

Diana turned the shower off and she wrapped the towel around her body. She wiped the foggy mirror with her damp hand. Her hair was soaked and smelt like vanilla. Kal had gotten her a set of lotions and shampoos this last Christmas. Diana never celebrated Christmas on Themyscira, but she knew it was accustom for Americans to give and receive gifts. Hopefully he liked his gift. It was a hand carved bow and arrow that she made while on her break to her home land, Themyscira.

Sure, why would he need a bow and arrow, he's friggin' Superman. He did accept her gift though. After all it was from _her_.

Today was her off day and she was glad. Her last mission caused a gash in her left arm. She healed quickly but there was still the faint marking on her arm and it was about eight inches long. She brushed her fingers on it and removed her towel, gladly throwing on her civilian clothes. She wore black pants, a red sweater and black flats. Her hair still wet, she combed it out and gently blow dried it.

She left her bedroom with her black jacket in hand. As she turned she bumped into Kal-El.

"I'm sorry, excuse me –oh it's you," she smirked, folding her arms at her chest.

"What is that supposed to mean, Princess?" he mocked her body language and folded his arms as well, giving her the same look she was giving him.

"Don't you have something better to do than stalk to me," she teased and walked off. His jaw dropped an inch or two. He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Diana I have today off as well. Do you want to go somewhere?"

She stopped to face him. "Me? And you? Of course I would love to go." Her smile brightened up her beautiful face. Her olive skin was radiant against her white shimmery teeth. Her blue eyes glistened from the lights above them in the Watchtower.

He bowed a bit and led his hand to the monitor womb, in which they would be transported to Earth.

"After you, Princess," he smiled.

She hit him in the gut playfully and he made an 'ouff' sound.

"To Metropolis J'onn," Steel held his ribcage and Diana held her laugh in by biting her lower lip. "You know you hit hard, even for me." They arrived in Metropolis.

"Oh take it like a man," she walked down the sidewalk and he loved her sense of humor. She was sweet and strong but yet had a dry humor to her personality.

He put his arm to her waist, "where do you want to go, Diana?"

She didn't seem to mind that the palm of his hand was resting on her waist. She thought for a moment. "All that sparring has made me famished. I think we shall eat."

Kal-El nodded his head and they walked to a restaurant he took Diana before many times. 

Diana had ordered her usual. A salad that came with fruit on the side and a chicken sandwich with her choice of any drink she wanted. She always got orange juice. Kal-El never understood why she would want to get orange juice all the time. Did she not have oranges on Themyscira or something? Or maybe she just really _liked_ orange juice.

"I haven't seen you eat like that in awhile, Princess." He noticed she ate really fast as if her mouth didn't have enough time to chew. She still kept her manners and patted her lips with her cloth every minute or so.

"Are you implying I have no table manners, Kal?" she raised a brow and he shook his head.

"No it's just…you're eating so quickly."

"I'm hungry."

"That's obvious."

"You started this."

He laughed at her and she smiled. "You are somethin' else, Diana," he waved his fork at her and she blushed slightly.

After their lunch he decided to take her back to his apartment. She studied his apartment as she has never been in it before.

"Your home is nothing like I would have pictured it would be."

He poured some wine in a glass and spoke from the kitchen. "Oh is that so?"

She walked into his bedroom. She noticed that it was rather bland and his bed was enormous. "You have a large bed!" she hadn't seen such a big bed before.

He gave her a glass of wine. She thanked him.

"Well I'm not a midget, Diana."

"No, no you're definitely not _that_. Far from it." She sounded naughty and she took a sip as she stared out the window. He didn't quite understand what she meant from what she said, but he didn't question it.

"So you have officially seen where I lead my civilian life," he sat down on a chair close to the window. She smiled as she set her glass of wine on the window seal and took a seat on his legs. He was surprised she did this.

Diana had only arrived in America and the League but a year ago and they had just started actually 'talking' a few months ago. They had become the best of friends. She felt completely comfortable around him. If only her mother understood that not all men were bad.

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled, brushing his spit curl away from his forehead. She moved closer and pecked his lips with her soft lips. Her eyes were half open and he grabbed her neck and pulled her in closer to him.

Diana felt a rush of energy enter her body as she kissed Kal-El. They had been around each other almost every day for four months and nothing has happened, until now. He picked her up and moved her toward the bed. She refused to relieve herself of her clothes and he didn't mind.

The kiss was exuberating enough. 

Two weeks later, Diana and Kal-El were not seen together all the time as their schedules became buiser, but when they met in the hall they smiled at each other. Bruce indicated they were dating or something had happened between them. Of course, Wally had a pool of money from other betters, saying Kal and Diana were going to start dating.

Kal made sure he said good night to Diana when he could. Making special trips to her quarters, beat up, exhausted and sometimes wounded just to say good night to her. She appreciated it and smiled. She thought it wouldn't be appropriate to kiss him where people could see so would kiss his backside of his hand and often held it tightly as if he were going off to war or something.

That day was forever to be remembered. Diana held her chest and closed her eyes and her smile never faded away from her face.

Kal lay in bed gazing at the bow Diana made for him last Christmas and he remembered the look on her face when she received those lotions. It was as if she had never seen them before.

He touched his lips, remembering that kiss from two weeks ago and it was a pity they weren't together to do it again.

Diana hugged the pillow next to her and sighed, wishing he was next to her instead of this cold empty spot and a fluffy pillow.

One day...she'll have a warm spot next to her.

_**Reviews? **_


End file.
